Should Have Been This Way
by Mitch Acosta
Summary: Russian prince Dimitri Belikov's life mission is to bring the Kingdom of Turkey to its knees, and the only way to discover their weakness is to spy on them. By pretending to be the bodyguard of the Turkish princess, will Dimitri succeed? Or will he be the one to do the kneeling? RE-POST.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I am baaaaaack, or so I think. Hahaha. How have you been, fellas? For all those concerned, this is a repost of my old fanfiction with the same title. I kind of lost the other chapters, and this is the earliest opportunity I got to have them re-written and re-published. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Fear consumed the young boy before he even heard the screams.

He turned around, and saw the angry fire swallowing the upper floors of the manor. _Their_ manor.

He stopped running, it was like he was glued into place by the loud thumping of his heart.

He cannot _not_ stare. He cannot _not_ take in the sight of what once a happy place. A place of comfort.

He wanted to run. He wanted to _do_ something.

But what?

He looked at the distant forest. He could easily escape the daunting scenery before him. He could run away and never go back. He could just forget it all.

He looked back to the flames covering the place that once brought him a sense of belongingness. His family is still trapped inside.

He decided to do something. He _will_ do something.

Would it be to run far, far away? Or would it be towards the flames that began eating at his father's parent's family home?

His family is still inside.

But what could a nine-year-old boy could do about it? Can he make a difference? Can he save his family?

Or fail and perish alongside the last line of the Russian royal family?

The scared little prince inside him screamed to run away, and get help.

He is a Russian prince, if everything is lost now, he would be the only living hope for his country. To rush inside a building already in this state would most likely hurt him, or even kill him.

Or worse, if he ever was caught by _him_ , by the man who had every intention to kill his family, for sure he would be done for.

He decided. He will run as fast as he could and get people to help them, help his family.

He started to sprint away from the from the burning family home, but just as soon as he started running, he stopped on his tracks as the sound of an ear-splitting scream pierced his entire being.

Then another. Then another.

Screams of pain and agony filled his head and before he could try to persuade himself out of it, the nine-year-old boy turned around, and headed straight to the entrance of the place.

The place that will surely haunt him for a long, long time.

* * *

The woman turned around, her light brown hair whipping behind her as the chains that shackled her rattled with the subtlest of her movements.

The walls around her are dark, caging her in. She feels the suffocating aura around her, and it doesn't just come from the fire above, but also coming from the sight around her. It feels like her surroundings are trying to make her give up, and surrender the fight. Telling her that there is nothing that she could do now.

The end is near.

 _He_ somehow managed to track them down. All of them.

The lifeless body of her eldest daughter lies a few feet on her left, wounds and bruises all over her body, but what killed her is that deep gash across her throat, the blood still fresh.

She should give up.

There is nothing to be done now.

Feeling hopeless, she averted her eyes from her eldest princess, but instead her gaze found two figures laying across the room. It's the figure of her dear husband, the late King of Russia, and inside his arms is the body of their second daughter.

 _He_ killed them too.

Her already-shattered heart broke once again at the sight of her slaughtered family.

Still, no tears came.

Useless queen, that is what she is now.

She bowed her head, and thought of the time when she was truly happy; it felt as it was ages ago.

It was just yesterday when her husband decided to start teaching their only boy his royal duties as a Russian prince. The laughter coming from her daughters as they tease and make fun of one another.

She almost smiled, but all of that was taken away from her.

 _He_ took everything away from her.

The door swung open abruptly, and she looked up as the _he_ entered, with a two-year-old girl fast asleep in his arms.

That sleeping baby is her youngest.

She lept at him, trying to get near to her daughter. The chains on her arms pulled her down, making all of her efforts useless and futile.

He made a ticking sound, "No, no, Olena. You might wake baby Viktoria."

"Don't ever touch her, Savas! You'll regret it!" she snarled at him.

That made him laugh out loud, "Oh, Olena. You can't do anything. Karolina and Sonya are already dead. My people are already out there, and it will be a matter of time, you know. They will find your son, and he will pay for sneaking out. Your dearest husband, the most adored and loved King of Russia, is as lifeless as his sword. And you in chains, and with this place crumbling down into ashes, there's no escape for you. And you know the best part would be? Your own men doesn't have any clue about their ruler's demise! There will be no one to help you. No one, Olena. Russia is mine!"

Olena narrowed her eyes and spat at his direction.

Savas laughed harder, "The Queen of Russia, loved by her people because of her compassion and fighting spirit, now in chains under a burning building!"

Olena had enough of him, "You are the King of Turkey. You have a son, an heir! What did we ever do to you?"

He looked at her and smirked, "You ruined me, your family betrayed me! All of you Belikovs should be killed!"

"That was a long time ago, Savas, and you know it."

"I don't care! You see, Olena, your father betrayed me. Rurik was nothing. He was a disgrace. You of all people know how the everyone deemed him useless, and that he will never going to be a great ruler of such a powerful kingdom. I helped him despite his pride. He became a brother to me. You don't know how it feels to rule a kingdom at fifteen, all alone. I thought we were friends, but after he was coronated king, he spat on the ground I was stepping on. He treated me like a piece of dirt, and even laughed on my face. He said that my existence alone disgust him, even after everything I did for him."

He leaned toward Olena, "You Belikovs are liars. It's in your blood."

Her eyes then went towards the half-burnt door and saw her only son, Dimitri, slowly walking behind Savas, raising a wooden beam with his two hands.

Olena silently prayed that Dimka would not be caught by Savas.

Dimitri, trained by his father in combat for years now, effortlessly hit Savas on the head strong enough for him to stumble down. Dimitri caught his younger sister just in time as the man fell on the floor, the child began to cry.

Olena's eyes filled with tears as Viktoria, her youngest, ran into her arms and hugged her with the child's small body. Dimitri took advantage of the unconscious Savas, and managed to recover the keys of Olena's cuffs.

As the boy started to unchain his mother, Olena whispered, "Oh, Dimka. I thought you they captured you."

The young lad gave the smallest of smiles, "Not gonna happen, Mama."

After her shackles have been removed, she held her children close and spoke, "We need to get out of here before the fire gets down here." Dimitri nodded.

All of the plans of escape vanished in her mind as Savas Mazur stood over them, sword in hand. Olena saw fire in his eyes that were not there before.

He grabbed Dimitri and pointed the blade at his throat.

Olena stood, carrying the young Viktoria in her arms. "Let him go, Savas," the Queen of Russia threatened.

He chuckled, "All Belikovs should be dead."

Wooden beams started to fall on the doorway as the fire consumed everything in its path.

"I could escape now if I want to," Savas continued, looking at Olena. "But I wanted to see all of you dead by my hand, even if it will cost me my very own life."

He then turned to the boy, "How do you want to be killed, young Dimitri? Huh? Oh, I know, I would slit your throat like I did to your sister Karolina. Or would you rather I drive this sword through your heart, like the way I killed your father and your sister Sonya?"

Before anyone could speak, there was a loud crash coming from the doorway.

Savas, grabbing Dimitri along with him, ran towards the far corner of the room, the side where the shadows lay, and covered the young boy's mouth with his own hand.

Russian soldiers went inside the room, and they took Olena and Viktoria towards the exist, towards safety.

Olena yelled repeatedly, "Dimitri! Dimitri!"

The men didn't hear her cries because of the heat, and all the debris falling around them. In a span of minutes, the queen and Viktoria were gone.

The young boy, still in the hands of Savas, tried to break free from the hold.

Savas mouth curved into a smirk, "Seems like I got the only Belikov prince alive, and you're going to die here with me, today."

Something – or rather, someone – burst into the room. It happened all so fast, the person moved too fast.

Dimitri saw the person, most likely a man, wearing a dark hat and a half-burnt cowboy duster, ripped Savas from where he has been hiding.

"Coward," the stranger spat at Savas, before beheading him with a long sword.

The man swung Dimitri on his shoulder, and the boy didn't know how it happened, but they got out of the manor just before it collapsed behind them.

The stranger put the young boy on the ground, where he would be safe. Before Dimitri could thank him, started to sprint towards the forest and out of sight, like a shadow of a hero.

A Russian solder took Dimitri's hand, and his feet followed, but his eyes are still glued to where the young prince last saw the stranger who saved his life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Questions? Comments? Violent Reactions? Or anything you guys wanna tell me? Just leave me a short (or long, whichever you prefer) review! Have a great day!**

 **Mitch out.**


	2. One: A Traitor's Path

**Author's Notes: Really, guys. You made me smile like an idiot while reading all of your reviews. Thank you so much for the love!**

 **And well, here are some clarifications for those who are pretty confused. Rurik, Savas Mazur's bestfriend, is Dimitri's grandfather. He died from heart attack long before Savas attacked the manor and the current king that time was Dimitri's father, and Savas Mazur is Abe's dad. After Savas died, Abe assumed the role of king, and started to run Turkey with his queen, Janine Hathaway-Mazur.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

 **One**

 **A Traitor's Path**

As I was walking across the lawn after my daily morning exercises, I could hear our maids giggling and admiring how beautiful my face was and how pronounced my muscles are underneath my clothes.

I continued walking like I couldn't hear them like I usually do. Every morning. I'm used to it, anyway.

I entered the hall, looked behind me and saw a man walking towards my direction. I stopped walking to wait for Lord Croft.

"Ah, Dimitri! There you are!" I smiled at him as he clapped my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Lord Croft," I bowed a little, acknowledging him.

He smiled, "It's Hans for you, lad. You're going to be king sooner or later."

I could just nod.

"Oh, and your mother wanted you to see her in her study right now. She would like to talk to you."

I nodded yet again, "Yeah. Thank you."

"See you around then."

After I parted ways with him, I walked briskly towards my mother's study.

Why would she talk to me about Russia so early?

When I reached her door, I knocked twice and entered. My mother, the Queen of Russia, looked up and wore a graceful smile on her thin lips when she saw it was I who entered.

I walked forward and sat on a chair beside her desk, "You summoned me, Mama."

She nodded, "Yes, Dimka. I just had a conversation with your uncle."

I frowned, "What did he want?"

She shook her head, "He didn't request anything." My mother sighed, "He told me his plans to declare war against Turkey."

War? Against Turkey?

I would love to witness that. A Mazur killed my family, after all.

But right now? That would not be smart at all. Who knows what's inside Turkey? That kingdom is well-known by the whole world because of their defense.

Even news from other countries – also from the rest of the world – could not penetrate that country. The whole world could go to war right now and the citizens of Turkey would have no clue about it. King Abe Mazur sure run a tight ship.

Uncle Sev is not going to win against Turkey. He may have the title of being the King of Russia in place of my father, but he's not actually who call the shots. He would still have to consult the authority, and that is my mother, Queen Olena.

His job is to train the army, monitor our foreign affairs, lead our people into battle, and make sure Russia is clear of any threats.

Sevastian Belikov, my father's younger brother, is the perfect person to lead Russia's military forces, after the encounter with Savas Mazur fifteen years ago.

Mama and I came to him, and asked if he would take on the job. He actually said yes, much to our surprise, but under one condition, and that is to be named king.

I offered to do the job myself, years ago, but the council turned me down because of my age. Babushka also gave me an advice that I should have a queen first, if I should take on the mantle that young.

Having no other option, Mama and the council reluctantly agreed to Sevastian's terms.

I then looked at my mother, "You and I both know that we must avenge Papa, Karolina, and Sonya, Mama, but I don't know if declaring a war would be the answer. We don't have a problem with the people of Turkey, it's only their monarchs who should be going down."

She nodded, "That's what I had in mind, Dimka. I tried talking to him out of it, but he was very adamant with his plans. Maybe you could change his mind."

I sighed, "What did he say, exactly?"

She licked her lips, "Well, he said that it is indeed, time, that our army, being well-trained and lethal, is now ready to fight, that we have enough stocks of weapons and other resources."

I looked at my mother, who was always praised because of her undying youth, and this is the first time that I saw her like this. Her face contorted, and wrinkles line her eyes with age.

I know what she means. I understand what she wants.

She wants to witness Turkey's downfall, too. She wants to see the revenge she wants, before she dies.

Queen Olena looked at me, and she was not my mother at that moment. She became my monarch.

"I told Sev that we will have our revenge on the Mazurs, but not now," she said.

"Mama, I–"

She raised her hand to silence me, "There's more. He personally asked me to send you down to Turkey. He wanted you to spy our enemy by wearing an old-fashioned disguise, and find out their ultimate weakness. The King of Turkey is currently hiring a war consultant, and also a personal guard for his daughter. Sevastian chose you to do this mission. I agreed that you are more than capable to bring this mission into completion. Knowing our enemy's every move is very beneficial, especially when it comes to battle."

Am I really hearing this from my own mother, of all people?

I stood up. Mama looked at me with tired eyes, and I felt a frown form on my forehead, "Mama, are you implying that you actually agreed to this war?"

She looked at me like I've grown fairy wings, "Of course not. Dimka, I agreed to this 'spying' thing so that we can buy enough time to prove to your uncle that his decisions about his war are wrong, I think we can still stop his plans if you spend long enough time searching for something that would not be there in the first place, right? This mission will also give you sufficient experience that the council thinks you needs, in order to be crowned king. After you become king, we don't have to worry about Sevastian anymore. Plus, your Babushka says that you may find a suitable queen in this path."

Seriously?

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Mama. I'm not into that department. I never have, and you know that. A suitable queen from Turkey? That's crazy, Mama. I would never trust a Turkish woman with anything, let alone my kingdom! Also, they only see Russians like us as traitors, and up to no good."

She smiled, rather sadly, "Oh, Dimka. I didn't know that everything that has happened that day has affected you this much. Although what Savas did was the most unforgivable thing I have ever known, please don't let that cloud your vision. Someday, we will get back at the Mazurs, but revenge is not the only thing worth fighting for. Look at your Papa. He was ready to give up his throne for the ones he loved, because your family and loved one is all that matters."

I looked down, "But I do love my people, Mama. I will protect them from anything. I will complete this mission and prove Sev that he was wrong, that war will only do no good, especially for our people. Also, I think this is the last thing Papa, Karolina and Sonya would want."

She nodded and smiled, "Go to your uncle then. Talk to him about the mission. I'm proud of you, son."

I nodded, "I will do what I can and what needs to be done, Mama."

With one last weak smile from her, I exited her study and paced toward the barracks where Sev would always be.

When I got there, soldiers and warriors and fighters are training, sparring and shooting arrows. It felt like a lifetime ago when I mastered all of those things. And well, maybe this mission is good for me too, as Mama had said. Maybe it is time to put all of my training and knowledge to test. I reached the headquarters and the soldiers and guards there bowed to me and said,"Your highness." I gestured for them to straighten up. When they obliged, they led me to where Uncle Sev is.

The instant he saw me, his Belikov brown eyes twinkled with malice. "Ah! Dimitri! I wonder when you'll visit your dusty old uncle."

I didn't came here to visit him. I came here for this foolish mission of he has conceived.

I kept my face emotionless, "I accept the mission, I'll go to Turkey."

He smiled, "I see you talked with your mother. This plan is genius, right?"

I sighed.

Still wearing that annoying grin, he spoke, "You shall pack up, then. You must leave with Captain Alto as soon as possible."

I frowned, "How come they decided to hire people from Russia?"

Sev shrugged, "Well, Abe Mazur is one crazy old man, who only cares for his weird fashion more than his people. His queen, on the other hand, spends most of her time out of Turkey. They are obviously oblivious to our plan. Your mission will be a breeze, I myself could guarantee your success. Turkey will never know what hit them!"

I nodded, "Good to know that. I'll just talk to Captain Alto then."

He nodded. And when I just stood there, he asked, "What?"

"What then happens after that?"

He put his hands together, "Simple. We made their weaknesses our strength. Then we strike. The Mazurs will die and Turkey will fall into our hands just like we planned."

"Only that?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't worry about our people. We'll be the ones to attack them. And Turkey will be our battlefield, not Russia. We will destroy them in their own land. And Russia will be perfectly safe. A safe-haven, even."

How can he be so sure of all of that? If it was any other way, he wouldn't be here! He can do the job, yes, but he's too arrogant and selfish and bossy and annoying and, and...

I got a hold of my control before I could punch that grin out of his face.

I turned by back on him, "Consider it done."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You'll make a great king, you know that? My brother will be so proud of what you've become. Wish he was here, eh?"

I smiled, "If he was here, he would be king, not you."

He nodded, "Yeah. I know. I just felt responsible and had to take the mantle." He looked at the sky and back to me. "I suggest you must pack then. I'll speak with Captain Alto, the both of you shall be out and on the way by tomorrow. And as for your disguises, I know you'll make up something, Prince Dimitri."

And with that, I made my exit. Anything for my father, my sisters and my country.

* * *

I looked at my room one last time and took my trunk that was laying on my bed. There's a knock on the door and one of our maids peeked in. "Sorry to disturb you, your highness, but the carriage is now waiting for you. Captain Alto is already there, too."

I nodded and got outside as she led me to the courtyard. As I was walking down the hall, I heard someone running after me, "Dimka!"

I turned around and saw my younger sister, Viktoria. She then wrapped her arms around me, "Dimka! Please! Don't die!"

When she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. I exhaled audibly, "Vik, you know I won't. I promise. And I'll be back soon. Tell Mama I love her. I love you both, so much."

"I love you too, Dimka. Take care. Please come back," she took my hand and smiled at me.

I nodded as she pulled away from me and waved. It was hard to leave her here alone, being the only remaining princess of Russia.

Especially with that idiot Sev still around carrying the title.

I've got to do this, because if I don't, she will be in danger.

Everyone will be.

As I reached the ward, the coach took my trunk and I went inside the carriage and found Captain Alto sitting inside, waiting patiently. I took the seat opposite him as the coach closed the door.

Stan Alto nodded to me, "Your highness."

"It's Dimitri, Stan. We have to set aside the formalities, if we are to do this mission."

He chuckled, "Alright, Dimitri."

I nodded, and then spoke, "So, are you sure they won't be familiar to our faces?"

Before he could reply the coach asked, "Are we ready to go, sir?"

I nodded to the coachman, "Sure. Soon as we get there, the better."

The carriage then moved forward, exiting the palace. As it move in constant motion, Stan laughed.

"Turkey doesn't care about anything that happens outside their premises. There was this one time when Japan tried to attack them. If memory serves, the attack happened five years ago. They don't have a single clue about Japan's plans against them, but look, Turkey still stands today, stronger as ever."

Stan continued, "They do not care about anything else, but their own. Quite a selfish kingdom, if you ask me, but when it comes to battle and war, they are the strongest, and sure as hell, they are not going to go down that easily. That's why most countries and kingdoms are afraid of the Mazurs."

"But we aren't." I said.

Captain Alto smiled, "Not even a single bit, and once we find out what's keeping them strong, we attack. You know, they think the Belikovs are devils."

I smiled and nodded, "So I'll be the war adviser then?"

He shook his head, "That would be my job. You will look after the princess."

The princess? This is bad.

I opened my mouth to react violently but he cut me off, "That would be for the best. Remember, you are a _personal_ bodyguard. You will follow where the princess goes, and she will be around her parents long enough for you to get a grasp of how they run the country, and what their plans are."

I let out a defeated sigh, "Okay. You know anything about the girl?"

He nodded, "I had to pay some Turkish peasant a great wad of cash for the information. And well, he gave me a ton so it was worth it."

I nodded.

Stan started to speak, "Her name's Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. She's seventeen and will be turning eighteen in nine months. Her best friend is the Princess of France, Vasilisa Dragomir. Our informant also said that she's very, very spoiled, and would get whatever she wants with a single snap of her fingers. King Ibrahim loves her only daughter dearly, and will never hesitate to kill anyone who dares to hurt her."

I nodded. A typical princess.

"Engaged?"

"Hardly," Stan said with a smile. "She has a number many suitors, though. Prince Reed Lazar of England, Lord Jesse Zeklos of Germany, Prince Xander Badica of Ireland, Prince Greg Dashkov of Spain, and Lord Alexander Voda of Denmark are currently vying for her affections. They all say she has this unique beauty no one could posses but her. Like she was an exotic tropical flower in a garden of roses and tulips."

I arched an eyebrow, "I don't think we needed that information."

He smiled, "Just sharing information I paid for."

I nodded, "Well, I suppose I will be the judge of her beauty once we arrive. Shame Russia will just leave her in tears after all of this."

Stan smirked.

With that, we fell into silence, left to dwell on our own thoughts, and own personal plans.

I looked outside through the window and watched as the houses and buildings pass by.

I am going to hell, to the place where the man who destroyed my family grew up, and where his descendants are living their worthless lives. I am about to give them a taste of the Belikov wrath.

This will be for Papa. For Karolina. For Sonya.

For Mama. For Viktoria. For Babushka.

For Russia.

Once we get there, the future of my people will be in my hands.

I could fail this. I could make this a success. I could get the revenge I wanted.

Traitors, they say? They will see how much of a traitor I will be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Rose is on for the next chapter! Now, I want to hear from you, guys! Hate it? Like it? Love it? Confused? Just leave me private messages, or reviews! Have a good day, everyone!**

 **Mitch out!**


	3. Two: Pieces of Art

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! I would like to thank all of the people who took the time to leave me sweet reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

 **Two**

 **Pieces of Art**

"Welcome home, Princess Rosemarie." Captain Mikhail Tanner greeted me with a pleasant smile.

I smiled in return, "Can't believe you're still here, Mikhail. I thought you decided to run away with Sonya, and leave this dusty old place."

Mikhail looked like he was offended by what I said, "Oh come on, Rose. You know I never let this place down. Not a day goes by that the palace isn't one hundred percent dustless."

I laughed, and liked his use of my first name. "If you say so, but I can say that the new landscaping we have is pretty nice." I gestured to the palace gardens that I sorely missed. Actually, even _I_ was surprised that I missed Turkey. After being gone for almost half a year, I think my appreciation for my own country has increased, compared to what I think of it six months ago. Compared to France, Turkey's air feels so much warmer, and the colors around me are more vibrant, more... exotic. It is kind of good to be back, not that I am going to admit that to anyone, being the person who did _everything_ – even pleaded to my own father, something that I don't usually do – just to leave Turkey, and have a vacation in France.

Mikhail's smile widened even more, "Of course, your highness. We have it customized for the royal wedding."

Royal wedding. Oh, right. There's an upcoming wedding. Hooray.

Thank God I'm not the bride.

Not yet, at least.

Speaking of weddings, another carriage, one with a small French flag waving on top of it, stopped in front of the palace entrance. A butler opened the golden door, and Princess Vasilisa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir of France stepped down the carriage. She threw me a smile and walked over to us, standing beside me.

Mikhail bowed to her, "Welcome to Turkey, Princess Dragomir." Lissa returned the gesture, and smiled at him.

With Captain Tanner in tow, he started to lead us to the gardens.

This place really feels like home. A feeling that I haven't been able to feel until my father had allowed to me to leave Turkey for the first time in my life. This is where my people is, where I truly belong. While I was away and in France, I have picked up so many things about leading a country, and what having a royal title truly means. It means I have a responsibility to my country, and to my people.

They come first, after all.

Lissa spoke, and I was brought back to reality, away from the sentimental crap in my head. "This place is perfect, Rose. The Ozeras will love it, for sure, especially Christian's aunt Natasha. You know her, she seems to be attracted by let's say, _unique_ things. Thanks for arranging all that chaos back there."

I laughed, deep in my belly, remembering all the commotion we had in France, all regarding the upcoming Dragomir-Ozera wedding, and most of the 'demands' came from Christian's supporting family – rather, his remaining family member, the one and only Duchess Natasha Ozera of Ukraine, who rules the kingdom in the absence of his parents. Christian could not be named king though, not when he does not have a queen.

Lissa groaned, "I remember that instance as clear as the Turkish sun, Rose. It was horrifying. The argument, I mean. I actually prayed that my parents had yielded to the Ozeras – Tasha's – wish for the wedding to take place in Ukraine rather than France, but your plan to let Turkey take responsibility of the wedding was great, that none of them could say a thing about it."

"The argument's not that bad. Believe me, I have witnessed _better_ arguments than that. Arguments that deserved to be watched in theaters, starring the king and queen of Turkey. It'll be hit, don't you think?"

Lissa rolled her eyes at my sarcasm, "Very. By the way, Rose. The Ozeras – Christian and Tasha, I mean – will arrive here three months from now, just in time for the wedding, which is four months from now."

I nodded along, dreading the day that I will see Duchess Tasha again. In my perspective, she really is a pain in my butt. Originally, Lissa and Christian were engaged by Duchess Ozera and the king and queen of France, like most royal weddings. In order to preserve a good bloodline, a princess must marry someone from another royal family not later than her twentieth birthday. Lissa's eighteen now, which would be the age when engagements happen, according to the laws. The Dragomirs, heavily persuaded by Duchess Ozera, decided to help the dwindling number of the Ozera bloodline by marrying Lissa off to Prince Christian. It wasn't the greatest of love matches, I believe, but in the end, it all worked out and Lissa and Christian turned out to be an unlikely couple who really do love each other, despite how their relationship began.

Lucky them.

I have a good number of suitors at my disposal, almost all from their respective royal families, sometimes from aristocratic families, but me being almost eighteen, I have this nightmare that my father will marry me off to someone that I barely knew. I don't have Lissa's luxury, to marry the man that she truly loves, and I do not think that by being her best friend, her luck in the love department will be automatically passed on to me.

The date of my eighteenth birthday, which is six months from now, is like a time bomb ticking over my head. It's not like a prince will magically show up by the palace gates, and we will magically fall in love with each other, and he and I will have our own happily ever after. That's just impossible. Most likely, my parents would be pressured by the royal laws – which is applied to every royal people in the whole world – and marry me off to some random prince, or some random duke from somewhere I didn't know where.

I took a deep breath and let the thoughts evaporate from my mind. I must not overthink those kind of things, for I have six months to fill. I'm sure there will be something, right? The important thing is, I have my freedom in my hands right now, and like hell if I would let it be to waste.

With most of my negative thoughts out of my system, I came back to reality, and turned my head around to look at my environment and found out that we already did a three-sixty of the palace, and reached the main entrance of the castle, with all of the maids, and all of the members of Turkey's military unit, are staring right at me and Lissa, like we are the most captivating pieces of art that they have ever seen. I can also detect that some of them are wearing lovesick eyes, which had me mentally scowling. Among the crowd, I was surprised that there are people I actually know. I caught sight of Mason Ashford and Edison Castile, two of the best officers I have ever met, and they're the only ones to whom I am willing to give my full trust.

I looked around, at people assembled to welcome us, as my feet continued to walk like they have their own brain. Maybe it's too much, despite the status Lissa and I have. They shouldn't have given this much effort just to see us arrive here in Turkey. I mean, there is just so many things to do rather than stand right there looking at two princesses walking towards the entrance of the castle. Though I can see so many people looking at Lissa – who is a first-timer here in Turkey, one of the handful priviledged people King Ibrahim Mazur had allowed to enter his country – I also noticed that there are so much people that kept looking at _only_ me. I can say I am used to being stared at, being the ever-mysterious Princess of Turkey, whose public appearances is as rare as seeing a double rainbow on the horizon. Not only that, I think being a Mazur also added to the appeal I probably have, for we are known throughout history by our dominating presence and captivating looks.

I was so lost in my thoughts that Lissa had to nudge me in order to bring my thoughts back to reality, and to be able to notice that we already stood at the entrance of the palace, after that long walk. From the doorway, I could see that all of our palace servants had stopped whatever it is they where at, and bowed as we enter. After Lissa and I returned the gesture, they continued their assigned tasks and chores. Mikhail continued to lead us inside the palace in order to get to the throne room where my parents are probably sitting on their lovely thrones doing nothing, while we are walking our ass off just to formally greet them. We were led through series of corridors and pathways I had memorized since forever, or maybe because they are coordinated by different architectural designs that's why they are so easy to be remembered. We passed by the ballroom, and I could the stationed guards are standing firmly by the doors, and we were also greeted by palace servants who were currently dusting the giant violet silk curtains that is used to cover Abe's gigantic stained glass window, which approximately would be at least sixteen feet tall. We exited the ballroom, and stepped inside the throne room where the royalties held their visitors and loyal subjects. I looked around the room, only to be welcomed by more guards. The room was just like the the ballroom, filled with more violet-colored stuff. The throne room has a spherical ceiling, and up there, hung the oldest chandelier I have ever seen in my entire life. At the sight of us, my parents forgot the formalities. They jumped right out of their thrones and rushed over to where me, Lissa and Mikhail were standing.

My mother hugged me tightly, "Thank you for keeping yourself alive, Rosemarie."

Unbelievable. After six months of being gone, my mother, Queen Janine Hathaway-Mazur, is still worried sick of me getting myself killed sooner or later. Over her shoulder, I saw the King of Turkey crossed his arms over his chest and spoke, "Janine, would you at least try not to crush our daughter?"

My mother released me with a smile and turned to my father just to glare at him. She patted my cheek, and then turned to hug Lissa, but not too tight like how she hugged me. For a queen, my mother can really kick ass, if you ask me.

Like all other royals before them, my mother and my father is a result of an arranged marriage. Janine Hathaway held the title of Princess of Scotland before becoming Turkey's queen. I heard from Duchess Alberta Petrov of Scotland, one of my mother's best friends, that the day my parents first met was quite... entertaining. My mother, being the free spirit that she was back then, was out horseback riding when the Turkish delegation accompanying my father – who was still a prince – arrived in Scotland in order to arrange an engagement. Princess Janine didn't show up, so Abe tried to find her himself. When he did, he tried to sneak up on her in hopes of getting her caught off guard.

He wasn't successful, but hey, he did got something from her from the day that they first met.

A bruised face, and a broken arm.

How he got my mother as his queen, well, let's not dwell on that.

King Ibrahim Mazur then gave me a warm embrace. He smiled as he pulled away, "Ah, my daughter. Have you found anyone suitable yet?" I instantly knew what that statement meant. I just shook my head, trying not to think about the looming deadline of my freedom that seems to be looming over me wherever I go. I am thankful that he didn't push any further regarding the topic.

He just cleared his throat and turned to Lissa, "Welcome to our humble country, Princess Dragomir!"

My best friend, being the proper princess that she is, bowed to my father, "Greetings, your highness."

My father laughed and readjusted the bright pink scarf on his neck. Ah, Abe Mazur is known by the world with his trademark people like to call 'wicked fashion.'

"No need to address me like that, Vasilisa. You've been a friend of my daughter since God knows when. You're part of the family. It's Uncle Abe for you."

I frowned. Uncle Abe, really?

Being the obedient one between the two of us, Lissa just nodded, "Thank you for the warm welcome, sir."

My father then clapped his hands together, "So, would you like having your own chamber in the castle, Vasilisa? You can pick any rooms in Rose's wing as you please."

I cut Lissa off before she could speak, "No, Baba. We'll share my room. It's large enough for the two of us."

"I'd ask our majordomo to add furniture then." Abe then smiled and gestured grandly at us, "Scoot and unpack. I'll see both of you at dinner."

* * *

After some arrangements and some new furniture, I was pleased in seeing my room not so dull anymore, and I also like the colors of the funishings that they added. While I was still appreciating the new look of my huge bedroom, Lissa started to mumble nonstop about the wedding, as she paced back and forth on the space between my bed and the door.

"The invitations should be simple, but beautiful. Oh, and the music! What kind of music should we choose? Oh, and flowers everywhere. My mother likes a lot of flowers. And food? What about the food? Rose, how much people your ballroom could handle? I hope there would be just a few guests. I want it to be simple and nice." I looked over to her while combing my brown Mazur tresses while sitting on the bed.

"Lissa, stop that. The wedding is in four months, and we don't even know where the heck in Turkey will the wedding take place. There aren't so much basilicas here that will be in Duchess Ozera's liking."

She shrugged and sat beside me, "That's the thing, Rose. Even though it's our wedding, other people will still push for what they want for me and Christian. It isn't fair."

A thought hit me, "Liss, you _are_ a princess. Remember what your own brother, Prince Andre, had told us? You have your own power, it's your birthright. No one could stop you from doing what the hell it is that you want. This is your wedding, maybe it's time to exercise that power your blood entitled you to have."

She looked at me, puzzled. I sighed, "Look, Lissa. We are not just here to decorate the palace, or have cool dresses and wear rocks they call jewelries, we are here to make a change. That's what I learned from you guys, from the Dragomirs."

"But Rose, I may have the power, but exercising that against other people, especially in an event like this, may radiate negativity. I can't let bad reputation take over the Dragomir name. This is still a public event. A wedding between two royal families is _that_ big of a deal, it will be the talk of the town. People will want in, and people will certainly talk. I cannot afford people gossiping around and about in my wedding day. I just... want to be happy on that day."

She has a point, actually. If she goes against the demands of her parents, or Tasha, people will certainly talk about how Princess Vasilisa decided to get mean, bitchy and snob to the people who just wanted to help planning the big day.

If it was me, I wouldn't care if I will be the talk of the town, or if I will be the topic of people's gossip, for I never cared what the society thinks of me. Mazurs are known to do drastic, and harsh things in their lifetimes, and our reputation to the rest of the world is as worse and dirty as it could get. But Lissa? She is different from me, and she cares about how people would look at the Dragomir name.

It's time for me to help her. "Look, Liss. Do you know where we are? We're in Turkey, for God's sake! And it means that the only stuff that would be put into action is coming from a Mazur mouth. Even though Duchess Ozera or your parents can argue endlessly about colors, about gowns, about the jewelries you will wear, if it's a Mazur who spoke, then they have nothing to do against it, regardless of their titles."

Lissa's eyes widened, and the sparkle in her eyes returned, "What are you planning to do?"

I stood up, walked towards the door and faced Lissa, "The wedding could take place here in the palace of course, and the priest will just come over here. I have heard enough royal weddings taking place inside the palace, and after you two have made your vows, and you became an Ozera, the reception would have to take place at the ballroom, of couse. There's no travelling needed, just walking. Plus, the military force of Turkey will take care of the limitations when it comes to the guests, so there would be minimal problem."

She finally smiled, "Sorry if I was too stressed over this, Rose. I just wanted it to be nice, and as simple as a royal wedding could get."

"And you shall get it, with a Mazur guarantee," I told her, arms akimbo. "So, can I get you anything from the kitchen?"

She frowned at the mention of food, "Kitchen? Dinner is just an hour away, Rose, or you can just ask for food, there are enough servants in this palace. Better give them tasks to do, or they will just deem themselves useless."

"But if I asked, they will not bring me enough food. My father instructed them that I needed some diet and should be off sweets." I pointed to my curves, "Obviously I don't need a damn diet, so the only way for me to eat all the food I want is to get to the kitchen by myself. In that way, no one can stop me."

Lissa laughed, "Fine, you go ahead and get your sweets. I'll stay here and compose a letter for my parents, and Christian, that I arrived Turkey safe and sound."

I exited the room and started to walk towards the palace kitchen. As I walked down the hallways, the maids bow to me as I pass by them. It was protocol. The second I stepped into the best part of the castle, I went straight to the cupboards where they usually keep the sweet stuff. Someone – a female – cleared her throat, and I turned around, plastering a guilty smile on my face.

"So, Princess Rosemarie, what could I get you?" My favorite chef, Adelina, spoke with a smile of her own.

I grinned, "Doughnuts, cookies, tarts, a strawberry milkshake for me, and a tea for Princess Vasilisa, please."

She nodded, "You'll be waiting a few minutes, then. Don't get caught by your father this time okay? I promised that I will not bake sweets for you again. He doesn't want you gaining so much weight, especially now that you're almost eighteen. You know what happened the last time!"

Almost eighteen. Yeah, that's right. I am almost eighteen, and weeks after my eighteenth birthday, there should be delegates from all over the world asking for my hand in marriage.

Not something I really look forward to.

That's why my father can't afford me losing my figure, so that I would have more suitors, and my parents would have more guys for them to choose from.

Hell, I do exercises in the morning. My mother used to teach me martial arts, but her queenly status – and the responsibilities that came with it – overwhelmed her to the point that she stopped training me altogether.

"Oh, um, your highness?" Adelina asked.

I looked at her and threw her something that I wished could be called a genuine smile, "Yes?"

"You can walk around the palace if you like, and everything will be ready in ten minutes or so."

I nodded, thanked her and walked around the castle as she told me. Hm, maybe I could ask Abe to have someone train me like Mom used to do, so that I could do something for myself. Taking the hallway towards my father's office, I wondered how would Lissa and Christian's wedding would be like. When I neared the library, I heard voices talking. No, more like two arguing voices. A woman's voice mumbled something I can't make out so I walked closer. There's a ray of light coming from the inside where the big oak doors of the library joined.

It was probably my parents. I know it was not my place, but my curiosity sparked louder.

I took a peek from the slit made by the doors, and saw my mother was standing with her arms crossed, facing my father as he walked in circles near a table.

"What about Rose?" My mother asked, "What would she feel about all of this?"

So it's about me, after all. Then I think I needed to hear this.

My father sighed, and rubbed his temples, "It's her birthright to be a part of this mess old man Mazur has caused, but it will be too risky, and much too dangerous for her. She needs stay out of this. We'll tell her when she needs to know."

Queen Janine looked at Abe skeptically, "You mean, we'll tell her when things get out of hand."

"Of course we wouldn't let this get out of hand."

"But are you sure _he_ is the one?"

"Take one look at his face, and you will be sure as hell that he is the one."

The one?

My mother frowned, "If this petty plan of yours fails, you know what the consequences are, don't you, Abe?"

He nodded, but Janine looked doubtful, pursuing her lips.

The King of Turkey took a deep breath, "Okay, Janine, here is the thing. If we fail to prevent this thing, hell will break loose on Turkey, our daughter will probably hate us for what we started, and we have to fight a hopeless war."

I backed away from the doors quickly like I've touched fire. I started to run back towards the kitchen.

My mind was infused with chaos. War? Why the hell would there be war? Why would I hate my own parents?

I need so many answers.

Why would hell break loose? What is this danger?

Why do they think that I am not ready? I am ready!

What could possibly fail?

I never heard of such things before. Turns out I was kept from things, from important things. I am the princess of Turkey, and an heir to the throne.

I think I deserve something.

I hate this. I hate not knowing anything. I hate not being a part of a plan. I hate being left out.

And most importantly, I hate being useless.

I'm not their little princess anymore. I'm not going to be the princess that will just wait for some guy, some stranger with some fancy title, and be married off to him.

I will not let myself be a princess who will be oblivious to the happenings around her, especially regarding her people. I want to change the stereotype they branded all princesses with.

Princesses are not all jewels, gowns, and ribbons. I want to make history. I want to help. I want to be on the front lines, not standby on the sidelines.

I want to be worthy of something.

I will not let myself be the princess that they will just treat like a piece of art, like a painting.

Only there to be admired, to be praised.

Cold.

Unmoving.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Questions? Comments? Violent reactions? Just leave me a little review of sorts, if you have something that needs to be expressed. Stay tuned, for Russia's pride and joy, Prince Dimitri, is our narrator for the next chapter!**

 **Mitch out.**

 **EDIT: Fixed some unfinished sentences, awkward phrasing, and other grammatical errors.**


End file.
